custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/August 2012 Update
What's up CBWers? Your evil lord and master has returned! >:D '' My August Well, little has happened since my last blog update, ''obviously. I went on holiday without telling anyone, I came back for a day, then I went away on a residential trip for my Duke of Edinburgh (which is this horrible extracurricular chore I have to do if I want to get into university in my country). But since then, I haven't really done a lot, I have to admit. XD I've been very lazy, a trait that isn't uncommon for me but is still one I'm ashamed of seeing as I've just finished my summer vacation... which means I've just finished what was pretty much my last period of activity before I go away to big, bad University! O_o Now that is a scary thought. So, unlike some, I've had a fairly active, productive vacation. My Birthday Additionally, my birthday was in August and I was actually pleased to receive a few Happy Birthday! messages from fanboys kind members of this community. :D I must admit, I didn't get much LEGO this year. I was lucky enough to get my hands on Toxic Reapa, BREAKOUT Surge, BREAKOUT BULK, and Black Phantom. But I also managed to order a Nuhvok-Kal and a Lehvak-Va off of Amazon.co.uk (which is a big achievement in Britain because we can't order ANY set online) New Wiki Skin Additionally, I've switched my preference settings from Monobook to the New Wiki Skin, which means I'm seeing this site the way it is for the first time... ever. This was a problem for me originally in the New Wiki Skin because the background pictures of Ganon and Brutaka kept peeking through the page and covering up what was on the page, but it seems to be OK now... luckily. :P Story Updates ''Frozen Calling Well, this past month, I've been sinking my teeth into my favorite story serial, ''Frozen Calling, and I've done a lot things in the different chapters that people may have missed, so I'll recap everything that's happened: *Glonor, Crystallus and Glacii found the key to the War Bunker and went inside. *Crystallus realized it was not built by Matoran laborers, but by Dark Hunters. *They found thousands of Kraata in stasis, ready to be unleashed as an army of Rahkshi that would wipe out Metru-Nui. *With a few hours to spare before Garnax's arrival in Metru-Nui, Glacii calls the discovery in on the police radio network and credits Crystallus with the discovery to improve his Deputy's reputation so he can retire. *Glonor returns to Nokama's house only to hear that Crystallus has been shot and killed. *Glacii then arrives to confirm the bad news then asks Glonor to come and inspect the crime scene. *Glonor comes to the conclusion that the killer must be a cop. *After some debate, Glacii calls every cop in Elysium to meet at the Station House. Meanwhile, Glonor goes to inform Lagira of Crystallus' death. *He arrives at the house only to find Crystallus' wife faints on him, then the siren goes off. *After a series of inconveniences, which slow Glonor down and lead to him running two mio in the snow to get back to Nokama's house, Algor picks him up and reveals that he is a Metru-Nui Secret Service agent who has been stationed in Elysium after hearing rumors of Garnax's plans. *The pair arrive at Nokama's house, kick down the door, then find her dead in her favorite chair. Yeah, so quite a turn of events. :P Nokama and Crystallus are dead, that's a matter of fact. Both shot between the eyes, both with a handgun, both relaxed and comfortable, both tragic... thought I personally feel more inclined to feel sympathy for Crystallus... Nokama was annoying to write for. DX Regardless of the tension, September is going to be a busy month and, though I've just about completed the next chapter of Frozen Calling, I'm not going to post it as a single chapter. For most of the story serial, in fact, for most of my writing itself, I've released stories as a series in individual, chaptered installments. Well, I'm going to split Frozen Calling up into three parts. The first seven chapters will be Book One, the chapters 8-17 will be Book Two, and the final four chapters (which I am currently working on posting at once) will be in Book Three, the final installment. Additionally, I'm still planning the final chapters and, believe it or not, I'm thinking of giving Tollubo an appearance from elsewhere in Metru-Nui. :P Finally, I'm going to make on quick change to the order of events. Previously, Frozen Calling had taken place at the same time as Whispers in the Dark. However, I'm going to change it so that Frozen Calling takes place just before the events of Over Your Shoulder. Why? you ask? Well... you'll have to wait and find out... ''Judgement Day'' In terms of Judgement Day, however, I'm starting to think more about the layout of my stories. Judgement Day will be in two parts, and, for the first time ever, each chapter will have a name! :D Mini MOC Update On the subject of MOCs, however, I'm not making much physical progress, but I have LOTS of ideas. :P I'm planning a revamp of an old fan favorite, and I'm going to introduce a new super villain who will make a brief appearance before being absolutely crushed by Toa Tollubo. So look out for both of those in my next My MOCs Blog, coming over the next month. :P BTD27's Spotlight This month, I have a few shout-outs to administer to various users. :P *Chicken Bond: for his customary comments, which I always love reading on each blog post and am very grateful for, and for Perspectives. I've read part of it already and, I still find myself in awe of the Fezmaster's ability to write such compelling, action-packed stories. This new serial is explosive beyond comparison to anything I've read to date, definitely one of my favorite stories of his so far. When it comes out, I implore you, read it!. :D *Vorred: Has also caught my attention recently with his Uprising Comic serial, which I'm finding addictive and I'm loving the various cameos of Gringat, Callan, and Cossy. Plus I love the nostalgic element that the serial seems to have. *BionicleKid: for crediting me with his new monthly blog updates. Farewell So, this brings me to the end of my blog post. I imagine that this topic may provoke some interest (or at least I hope it does). Feel free to leave any comments, questions, suggests, feedback, theories, animal sacrifices in the comments section below. Anyway, I'd just like to take a moment to thank everyone who read this far down with my personal heart-felt thanks... you people have a lot of spare time on your hands. :P Category:Blog posts